warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Lies
Prologue Running...Running... Airclaw felt as if she could run forever. Her dark tortoiseshell fur billowed as she ran over the vast field, towards the web of lies. It glittered deceivingly, and wrapped within it were faces of cats who lied and were lied to. The ghosts of these lies hung heavily in the air, whispering, screaming at Airclaw, telling her to release the lies that bound the fate of all that was, and all that was to happen. In the dream, suddenly, Airclaw was not running, no! She was flying, zipping through the air at great speed as the web got bigger, bigger, bigger... Then Airclaw had a thought. Is the web getting bigger because I'm getting closer, or because I'm making the lies bigger? She could not answer her question. Smiling with the torture, the torment she had created, she turned to run, or fly, back across the large field. The winds whipped, and a deathly, sad cat materialized before the dream field lay still again. Airclaw was stopped as she saw her own reflection there. Two words were uttered from the true Airclaw's lips. "I'm sorry." Chapter 1 Watereyes had seen the way her sister, her twin, Airclaw looked at Fireblaze. Fireblaze was a handsome, brave, loyal, strong, muscular... Stop! You are a medicine cat and you must stop obsessing over the most handsome cat in ElementClan. It may be permitted, but it is not proper. Not at all. Let Airclaw have him. In her deepest heart of heart, Watereyes knew that what she thought was lies. Watereyes had always been the weakest, smallest of the twins. Her identical sister had always been stronger and smarter. When Watereyes was chosen to become a medicine cat, her family had ignored her more than ever. Being a medicine cat in ElementClan was considered a low rank, and only cats incapable of becoming warriors were medicine cats. Watereyes had always had reason for jealousy of her sister. Airclaw was brave, and had proved her strength in battle several times, getting long scratches down her face as a memory of a battle won. Watereyes shook her head as if she could clear it of thoughts that easily. Then an idea struck Watereyes. She knew it was cruel and coldhearted. She knew no cat would speak to her if she was caught. She knew that her already worthless life would become less than ever. But she could not help herself. And she knew that she would not be caught. She was good at lying, and, after all, it would only be a little lie. One she would, she had to, keep. "Roaringwave!" The young tom turned with a sneer on his face. "What do you want?" Roaringwave was the approved mate of her sister. They think that she and he are mates, but evidently, she only wants Fireblaze. "Please, I do not understand why everyone despises me so. Please do not sneer like that." Roaringwave narrowed his eyes, sneered even more and snorted. "That is the problem. You are weak, scum in the Clan. You are good only for sorting herbs. Bah!" He coughed violently, and sniffed before returning to his sneer. "I may only be good for sorting herbs, but I can see that your cough could make you seriously ill. In fact, I already suspect that you have whitecough. Please, come in the medicine den so that I can prepare herbs for you." Roaringwave had a flash of fear in his expression, but went inside, for he did not want to be ill. As Watereyes prepared the herb mix, an observant cat could notice a tiny, red berry crushed on the floor, and a minute amount of the blood liquid seep onto the catmint. No cat in ElementClan was observant enough to take notice of the medicine cat. Chapter 2 Airclaw watched. She waited until the camp was deathly silent, and padded away from her warm nest, away from Fireblaze and to her 'mate'. Really, Airclaw despised Roaringwave and was glad that he was ill and dying, but she had to act as if she cared. She was good at lying. She had kept a lie her whole life. I am really my sister, and my sister is really me. Truly, I am the runt. It was true, but as they were identical, and she had grown faster, she called her sister by her name and soon it became known that Watereyes was only fit to be a medicine cat. She remembered the way her claws had driven into her mother's stomach in the heat of her first apprentice battle. Her mother knew, she knew how Airclaw had lied and deceived when she was no more than a kit so that she would be a warrior. But a mother's love was too strong, and seeing as Airclaw was the stonger willed one, kept the secret. "Sister!" Watereyes dragged her out of her thoughts, and roughly shoved her into medicine den. "I don't see why you've come," Watereyes spat under her breath. "I know you only have feelings for your precious Fireblaze. I have news for you. One, this is your mate. And two, you are going to have to lie your way out of this one. Oh, big time. This time you've really gone and done it." Roaringwave stirred and croaked a feeble 'Airclaw'. The twins put on an act, Airclaw of concern, Watereyes trying not to look angry. "How are you? You look so ill!" Roaringwave smiled, totally oblivious to the fact that Airclaw was using fake concern. "Not too well, unfortunately. But I am surely in the best care with your sister. For one, she is related to you, that must mean something." Airclaw smiled. What soppy mouse dung is this? Am I supposed to like this cat? Ugh. Watereyes walked over briskly, cutting into the conversation. Her eyes flashed with satisfaction, and malice, before returning to her usual blank expression. "I hate to break into your conversation, but I have, joyous news for you both. Airclaw, you are expecting kits." Chapter 3 Watereyes watched as Airclaw's face dropped. Roaringwave looked overjoyed, but, as Watereyes had smartly not specified who the father was, he did not know the truth that Airclaw and she both knew. Fireblaze was the father. Airclaw stalked over to where Watereyes sat after she had finished talking to Roaringwave. He had slipped back into sleep. "What did you do that for?" Airclaw hissed. Watereyes felt a strange feeling of happiness rise up in her. "Now you've stopped me and Fireblaze being happy together! You know I despise him!" Watereyes mumbled in a humbled way, "I thought you wanted to know. And, to be honest, he's dying. I thought it would make him happy before he died." Airclaw looked at Watereyes with a look of pure disgust. "You know, they're right. You are scum in the Clan, you worth for nothing, dream ruining, herb sorting traitor!" Airclaw whirled around to sit back near Roaringwave. Watereyes grinned evilly, then silently slid out of her den. She knew what was about to happen, so she slithered around the back of the den, to her secret spot. She had used it in the past for hiding, for spying and for getting out the way. She sat, and waited. ~~~~ Airclaw gasped. Roaringwave looked upon her with malice and hurt. "Why? W-why did you pretend? I thought that-that the rumours about you two were just that. I thought you loved me, and I thought that our kits, your kits, would make us a family. I-I am wrong. You have torn my world down, and I expect that you do not care. I am dirt to you. You never loved me." Airclaw's eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry. I never, it never, we never... I do love you. But I love Fireblaze more. I-I..." She knew they were empty words, and that every word was slicing Roaringwave's already broken heart to shreds. She turned and fled from the den, leaving Roaringwave lying in the dust. Watereyes floated after her into the depths of the forest. Chapter 4 "Why did you follow me? You know nothing!" Airclaw was enraged that her sister had let Roaringwave into her secret, and that he felt betrayed by the lies. As they reached an open field, Airclaw turned on her sister, spitting hatred and curses at her. Watereyes had not been unprepared. She crouched as Airclaw's dagger-like claws flew past her head. Watereyes rolled neatly away, and crawled back to where her sister was landing. Watereyes leapt and clamped her jaws around Airclaw's tail. She yowled, and flicked Watereyes off. They both launched vicious attacks, rolling and clawing at one another. Airclaw found the battle easy for the most part, after all, she was the 'weak, defenceless' warrior, and her sister was a lowly medicine cat. It was that she found it easy that was her undoing. She antcipated to win, and as she thought she had, her sister clamped her down to the ground, overpowering her by pinning her neck to the ground. "Give up yet?" Watereyes seemed pleased with her victory. Airclaw shook herself off, and snarled. She did not really want to say anything, but the word tumbled out of her mouth. She could not remember what she had said, or even what she was saying. Her mouth finally shut, and Watereyes stood there. Hurt flooded her eyes, breaking her emotionless façade. An age of silence seemed to pass, before Watereyes croaked, "You lied. You killed mother to sustain your lie. And now you expect me to lay down and keep your lie, even with the knowledge that it should be I who is the warrior, not the one who is shunned. I thought your lie with Fireblaze was bad, but this, this is uncontrollable, uncontainable. I will never lie down, not with this knowledge! But, it is nigh impossible for me to gain my true role! I would be laughed at, and shunned more! You have, you.... you...." Watereyes crumpled, broken. Airclaw whispered, her voice cracking as Watereyes slowly rose to her paws. "I'm sorry." Watereyes spat. "'Sorry' means you won't do it again." She floated away, shattered and detatched. Chapter 5 Watereyes felt broken. She had hardly slept for days. And she had slowly been increasing he dosage of Roaringwave's medicine, as he got more and more ill, and Airclaw got more and more guilty. Watereyes now despised her sister, They had never really gotten along, although they did when it was expected. Watereyes knew that there was a point when both of their lies would escalate to something so big, their whole world would shatter around them. Fireblaze knew of Airclaw's deception, but instead of tearing away from her, seemed to get closer. He evidently thought that Roaringwave would break up with Airclaw, leaving her free to be mates with him. This enraged Watereyes, and all the knowledge she had recently gained, her true position, her mother's death, her failed plan, was almost enough to completely shatter her. Almost. A blood red berry crushed under her paw. She smiled wickedly, crookedly, and let lots of the juice seep onto the catmint. Although Roaringwave was getting some immunity to the poison, a large dose like this could just tip the scales. I hope. Watereyes bitterly wanted to make her sister guilty for the crimes against her. Otherwise, Watereyes felt that she might shatter forever, into millions of pieces. "Here you go, Roaringwave." She nudged the catmint towards him. he lapped it up as a seething Airclaw stepped into the den. "Greetings, sister," Watereyes said, a little too enthusiastically. Then sarcastically she added, "What can I do for you on this fine day?" If Airclaw was going to reply, her answer would have been lost in the sudden bout of coughing that came over Roaringwave. Watereyes pretended to be flustered, and fetched some more poisoned catmint. He ate it gratefully, unknowingly. Airclaw seemed panicked. As Roaringwave coughed, in some of his last breaths, he feebly rasped "Tell Airclaw," then realising she was there, adressed her personally. "Airclaw, I, I love you..." He gasped for air, coughed, and his head hit the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head. Watereyes stepped into the camp clearing, and in a loud, crystal clear voice announced "Roaringwave is dead!" Then the glass shattered. Chapter 6 The Clan mourned their warrior, and offered their sympathy to Airclaw. Airclaw wept over her mate, and wished that she could have made up to him. I wish I could have had more time. I wish that all these silly little lies would just disappear! Airclaw thundered into the medicine den where Watereyes was disposing of some catmint. Without even looking up, Watereyes said, "What now?" "What happened? I know you could have saved him! I needed more time!" Watereyes looked up, confused. "I'' thought you hated him! Nothing ''happened. He died." Watereyes then picked up all her catmint and stalked out of camp. Airclaw followed, and challenged her when they reached the tall cliff. The wind had started roaring, and the rain had started to beat on the ground. Below, the waves roared, as if in anguish. "Ironic, isn't it?" shouted Watereyes over the brewing storm. "The waves seem to be roaring. Well, maybe something did accidentally slip into his medicine. Like your claws 'accidentally' slaughtered our mother! Or like your big mouth accidentaly let slip of your real mate! This has dragged on too long! What other secrets are you holding?" Watereyes' fur rippled and blew and dripped, whlist Airclaw stood, flexing her claws. "Sister, we cannot stay here for much longer. The skies grow dark, and it becomes evermore perilous for us to remain. Will you return to camp with me? I believe that there we can forgive ourselves and each other for the deeds that have dragged on too long!" Watereyes spat, "Never! I will not return! I can never forgive you, and I proclaim it to the elements! I killed Roaringwave! I fed the poison to him! It was me!" The hysteric shout could only just be heard over the roaring rain. Some rain fell in Airclaw's eyes, and she blinked to clear them. The rain obscured most vision, like a thick, concealing fog, but Airclaw could see that Watereyes had gone. "No! Watereyes!" Chapter 7 Falling... falling... The wind had whipped and blown, and the rain helped Watereyes disappear. Yes, this is right! I have succeeded! Pain... That is what Watereyes felt. As if detatched from her body, she saw a limp body laid on jagged points, and a dark cat yowling, yowling, yowling... Suddenly, pain subsided, and there was... Nothing! Just nothing, but the screams of a lonely cat, one laid in pooling blood, the other in deep mourning, as if a soul had been fractured, split into two. Watereyes felt no more, and as she saw a weatherbeaten body being licked by the roaring sea, she laughed. Everlasting laughter... Laughter of remorse, sorrow and betrayal. It was a cold, bitter laughter, and as it faded, Watereyes sighed, and faded into the abyss for evermore... Epilogue In the dream, Airclaw was flying. The web was woven of many lies, and grew as the lies did. In the web, reflected the faces of those that had been lied to. Mother... Roaringwave...My sister... Airclaw suddenly laughed. An incompressable, sad laughter overwhelmed her and she laughed until she fell, hitting the soft ground with a thud that echoed. Airclaw saw herself materialize in the breeze that stilled as soon as it began, and the laughter stopped. Airclaw felt the weights of her deep betrayals press down on her, crushing her. For Airclaw knew this was a dream, and her reflection would never be there again. Her reflection was deathly looking, sad cat, but scarless. Airclaw knew that she had brought it upon herself, and that she had truly carried out and unforgivable act, but yet felt compelled to say two words. "I'm sorry." Fin I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Contest Stories